Archibald Ashworth
Archibald Ashworth was one of the suspects in Troubled Waters (Case #43) and All the King's Horses (Case #49). Profile Archibald is an 85 year old, brown-eyed "old eccentric guy" with grey hair. He wears a grayish fedora, dresses casually with green kilt suspenders. He weighs 170 pounds and his blood type is B+. In Troubled Waters, it is discovered that Archibald sustained a bee sting on his left cheek for reasons unknown, and is known to sail a boat, drink mead (honey-fermented alcoholic drink), and has a pair of sunglasses at the button area of his shirt. In All the King's Horses, he wears a pashmina and it is discovered that he wears riding boots and smokes water pipe. Role in Case(s) Archibald is a mead vintner and the grandfather of the victim in Case #43, Andrew Ashworth. Troubled Waters After inquiring about the victim before Martha, Isabella, and Donald, the team decided to investigate the "Kitchen Counter" crime scene and found two items: a book manuscript and a torn letter. After piecing the torn letter back together, it was revealed that his grandson intended to write a letter to Archibald, who was then called in to the investigation for the first time. The letter suggested that neither Archibald nor Andrew got along, and Archibald told the team that his grandson often spent a lot of time at the Maple Heights Marina. Jones didn't like the fact that Archibald was more interested in the bees than his family, but knew that Archibald knew how to sail a boat since the yacht once belonged to Archibald. The team then investigated the sun deck and found a dead bee, which was examined, and then analyzed by forensics, and it was the same bee that was associated with a honey-fermented alcoholic drink called mead. This confirmation made the team call Archibald in for a second time. Archibald was not happy when he saw the team bring in a dead bee, and even thought that the team killed the bee, but the team told Archibald that the bee was found in the yacht at the night of Andrew's death, which Archibald thought was the work of Andrew. Archibald told the team that Andrew let another person in his kitchen and got stung, and also introduced the team to his private mead business, but Andrew had a bad habit of stealing mead under Archibald's nose. After telling that Andrew made Archibald's meadery a mess, Archibald allowed the team to investigate another section of his meadery for a broken bottle, which was pieced back together. The team collected a powdered substance, sent it to Grace for analysis, and then confirmed that the killer wore lipstick. Archibald's discussion also suggested that the killer had a bee sting. Although Archibald needed help following Isabella Fairchild's indictment, Archibald was found innocent in spite of him favoring his bees over his human offspring. All the King's Horses Archibald was interrogated after the team found a picture of him with the victim, King Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman. When the team wanted to inform Archibald of the king's death, Archibald thought it was good news because Khalid's oil entrepreneurship posed a threat to Archibald's mead and honey business, fearing that oil spills could cause animals to die due to lake pollution, and felt that doing business with oil was environmentally wrong to his resume. Archibald was approached by the team a second time when the team found out that a destroyed beehive (smashed by dynamite) caused the bees to anger the horse killing the King. Archibald told the team that he had a lot of love for animals and would not do anything to cause a conflict between horses and bees, a feat in which caused Archibald to love animals more than any of his family members, as he believed his family got greedy generation after generation--putting Archibald on the red as those discussions were grounds for Archibald to be suspected of being the culprit behind the King's death. Archibald was found innocent for a second time when Hilda Tipton was found liable and guilty of grand manslaughter. Trivia *Archibald, Serena Johnson and Josie Picket are the oldest suspects in the game, each of them being 85 years of age. *He is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case Appearances *Troubled Waters (Case #43) *All the King's Horses (Case #49) Archibald Article.png|Archibald, as he appeared in Troubled Waters (Case #43). Archibaldview.png|Archibald, as he appeared in All the King's Horses (Case #49). Khaled & Archibald.png|The picture of Archibald and King Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman the team found. Archibaldsmoker.png|Archibald, smoking a water pipe. Archibaldhoneykeeper.png|Archibald, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of All the King's Horses (Case #49), dressed as a bee keeper. Archibaldhoney.png|Archibald, dressed as a bee keeper and holding a honey jar. OG SUS 43 605.png OG_SUS_49_603.png Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters